


"It reminded me of you."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Fluff, In Which Reid Is A Dork, In Which Reid Loved The 2003 Boy George Musical "Taboo", M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, i mean..........more like not explicitly stated slash, this is cute and fluffy and i would have it no other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Pretty boy, it's just a gift. At least take it out of my hand,' Morgan said. He shook the roll of leather encouragingly. Reid could hear the clink of metal tools. He was running through all the possible sets of metal tools in his head. Dentistry kit? Tools for cleaning a pistol or rifle? Ghost location apparatus?"</p><p>Part 2 of "100 Ways to Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It reminded me of you."

Reid had been unsure of a lot of things in his lifetime. He'd been unsure of the factual basis of the things some of his subpar high school teachers were teaching. (Upon further research, he was right: the Las Vegas public school system had failed him.) He'd been unsure of the merit of the story of Boy George in a musical. (He was so wrong on that one. He would see Taboo again if it ever came back to Broadway. He had a tiny photograph of Raúl Esparza as Boy George taped to his bathroom mirror so he could never forget.)

Mostly, right now, he was unsure of why on earth Derek Morgan was holding out a rolled piece of leather.

"Is there some significance to this that I'm missing?" He asked.

"Pretty boy, it's just a gift. At least take it out of my hand," Morgan said. He shook the roll of leather encouragingly. Reid could hear the clink of metal tools. He was running through all the possible sets of metal tools in his head. Dentistry kit? Tools for cleaning a pistol or rifle? Ghost location apparatus? It could have been anything.

Nonetheless, he took the roll. "Thank you," he said, because his mother had raised him to be a good boy who always thanked people who gave him gifts. He set it down gently on his desk and unrolled the leather, still thinking of what it could possibly be. Cartography tools? A set of cooking knives? A collection of miniature flutes?

He recognized the tools immediately. A set of lock picks, the really old fashioned kind. Usable on any kind of lock, with or without the pins.

Reid could honestly only have been more delighted if the roll had contained tickets to the unlikely revival of Taboo. He looked up at Morgan. "Thank you!" He said again, much more enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd like those," Morgan said. "Found 'em in one of my properties. I figured, complex problem, tiny fussy movements, Pretty Boy will love this one." He grinned at Reid, all white teeth and dimples. Reid chalked the little flip his heart did up to the excitement of vintage lock picks first thing in the morning. "They just reminded me of you," Morgan said.

"Am I also complex, tiny, and fussy?" Reid asked.

"Well, you're complex and fussy at least." Morgan grinned again. Nope, that heart flip thing was definitely Morgan related.

"Gee, thanks." Reid smiled. He wasn't sure if it looked like a natural friendly smile or a "holy shit, I think I could kiss you" smile. Reid was pretty sure either one would look like a nervous smile.

Morgan was just looking at him. Quietly.  
Reid had no idea what he wanted. No idea what to say.

JJ, luckily, saved them from their grinning match by calling them into the briefing room.

Reid had been unsure of a lot of things in his lifetime. Right now, mostly, he was unsure of what Morgan felt about him. What he felt about Morgan.

He put the roll of lockpicks in his desk drawer and smiled a private smile to no one in particular, confused but overjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments.


End file.
